


За чертой

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Призраки говорят с Крисом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За чертой

— Ты жалок, Крис, — говорит Вескер привычным насмешливым тоном. — Ты так жалок.  
Крис наставляет на него дуло пистолета.   
— Думаешь, твои кошмары закончились? — Вескер качает головой. — Они только начинаются.  
— Иди к чёрту, — хрипит Крис.  
Его колотит от злости. Всё как тогда, в Африке: ночь жаркая и душная, повсюду кипящая лава, и кажется, что вот он — ад. Взмокшая футболка липнет к телу, по вискам струится пот. Ждать помощи неоткуда, да и незачем; здесь только Крис и Вескер — один на один.  
— Нужно было убить тебя пятнадцать лет назад.  
Вескер хмыкает и снимает солнечные очки.   
Палуба кренится, и Крис чудом удерживается на ногах. Где-то вдалеке кричат чайки, небо то и дело рассекают ослепительно-яркие вспышки молнии; намечается гроза. Прямо перед Крисом, на фоне горы обезображенных трупов, стоит Экселла. Её чувственный рот искривлен в презрительной ухмылке, глаза сощурены.  
— Меня никто не остановит, — мурлычет Экселла, любовно поглаживая пальцем шприц. — Даже ты, Редфилд. Тем более ты.  
Крис смотрит на неё через прицел. Экселлу по праву можно назвать обольстительной — насколько это слово применимо к хладнокровной убийце. Её агрессивная сексуальность смотрится почти гротескно на фоне тёмных пятен крови и ошмётков тел. Экселла делает себе укол и болезненно вскрикивает: Крис видит, как по её персиковой коже расползается уродливая чёрная паутина вируса.   
Шприц с глухим стуком падает на пол.  
Крис жмурится от спазма в правом виске, а когда снова открывает глаза, видит Карлу.  
Её короткие чёрные волосы развеваются на ветру. Вдалеке мерцают огни ночного города.  
— Неужели большой страшный солдат в меня выстрелит? — Карла усмехается и делает шаг навстречу.  
— Можешь не сомневаться. — Крис взводит курок. — Только дай мне повод.  
После всего, что произошло в Эдонии, ненависть к этой женщине была для Криса единственной мотивацией, чтобы продолжать жить. Прямо сейчас он мог отомстить за своих людей, за каждого, кто погиб от рук этой свихнувшейся заносчивой шлюхи.  
Достаточно нажать на спусковой крючок.   
Крис стискивает зубы в тщетной попытке успокоиться; рука, сжимающая рукоять пистолета, предательски дрожит. 

— Опусти пушку, — послышалось откуда-то.   
Он насторожился. Ему был хорошо знаком этот голос.  
— Крис, богом тебя прошу, опусти пушку.   
Видения исчезли так же внезапно, как возникли. Реальность была совсем другой: Крис всё это время держал на прицеле Леона, стоя посреди их гостиной.   
— Сейчас я подойду, и ты отдашь мне пистолет. Договорились? — мягко произнёс Леон.  
Крис сглотнул подступившие к горлу слёзы и медленно, точно в сцене из дешёвого голливудского кино, передал Леону оружие.   
— Всё, всё закончилось, — шепнул Леон, крепко обнимая Криса за шею.   
— Прости, — тихо проговорил Крис. — Прости... прости... — повторял он как заведённый.   
Осознание, что он едва не пристрелил единственного после Клэр близкого человека, сковывало по рукам и ногам липким, холодным ужасом.  
— Всё в порядке, Крис. — Леон успокаивающе погладил его по волосам. — Ты справишься. Мы справимся.  
Крис молча кивнул.  
Призраки в его голове которую неделю назойливо твердили обратное. Но пока он мог выбирать, кому верить, а кто был всего-навсего плодом его воспалённого воображения, попытаться стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство — тяжёлое психическое состояние, которое возникает в результате единичной или повторяющихся психотравмирующих ситуаций.


End file.
